RuneScape - Souls of the Damned
Souls of the Damned is a new role-play, which can be seen as a sequel to RuneScape - Regicide and involves the return of a new nasty characters from previous role-plays. Rules 1. Posts must comply with the Wiki Rules 2. Don't kill, permanently injure or mutilate other character that isn't yours 3. Respect others 4. Have fun! Enlistment Various Factions (The evil dude's) **Force composition: Unknown (but large) amount of Undead soldiers (of the Reaper's new army). Most undead are characters from previous role-plays. The Creed of Assassins **Force composition: 50 Well-trained professional assassins (see RuneScape - Bank Heist) The Misfits **Force composition: 1 Dracomancer archer, 1 assassin, 1 cyborg and1 undead Dracomancer seargent. Characters The evil dude **Name: Angeror **Species: Transcendental Being **Status: Alive **Affiliation: Itself **Goal: Cause Chaos for its Benefit **Name: Grim Reaper **Species: Transcendental Being **Status: Alive **Affiliation: Itself **Goal: Destroy Gielinor **Name: Commander Zantroz **Species: Zantrozian **Status: Alive **Affiliation: Itself **Goal: Revenge on Gielinor **Name: Cyber-Lord **Species: Undead Cyberman **Status: Undead **Affiliation: Grim Reaper **Goal: Revenge **Name: Scorpozis Prime **Species: Scorpozi **Status: Alive **Affiliation: Scorpozi **Goal: Revenge **Name: Cyranus Fel-Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen **Species: Undead Raxacoricofallapatorian **Status: Undead **Affiliation: Itself **Goal: Revenge **Name: Karaza **Species: Karazahn **Status: Alive **Affiliation: Karazahn Alliance **Goal: Find Staff of Power **Name: Hydraxor **Species: Undead Hydraxite **Status: Undead **Affiliation: Hydraxite Empire **Goal: Find Staff of Power ToaBionicle **Name: John Dixon **Species: Human/Dragon/Time Lord **Status: Alive **Affiliation: Dracomancers **Goal: Help the world. *Name: Seargent Malfoy **Species: Human/Dragon/ **Status: Undead **Affiliation: Dracomancers **Goal: Avenge his killers **Name: The Assassin **Species: Human **Status: Unknown **Affiliation: himself **Goal: Unknown **Name: Prototype **Species: Cyborg **Status: Rebuilt **Affiliation: Whoever he decides he can trust **Goal: Discover his purpose =Introduction= Angeror and the Reaper have trapped the Wise old man in Hell, as of RuneScape - Regicide. Years later, chaos everywhere will be caused with the return of a few nasty characters. 1 - Time is a Valuable Thing... There is no heaven or hell. Just the Eternal Void (although Angeror created a pocket universe called "Hell"). When people die, their souls are automatically transported to the Eternal Void. There, they are trapped as ghosts of their former selves. Some powerful mages, like Necromancers, can summon souls out of the Void, giving the summoned soul a body of either a ghost, zombie or skeleton. The Grim Reaper can access the Void at any time, and release the inhabitants any time. Once released, the Reaper may give them a full body of their normal selves (but they can't be alive; meaning they may look real, but they cannot be killed). The Reaper has been waiting a millennia to release the contents of the Void onto Gielinor, his least favourite planet just for fun. Yet, he has permission to do it from his superior, Angeror. "Time is a valuable thing, watch it fly by as the pendulum swings. Watch it count down to the end of the day as the clock ticks life away..." said Angeror. "Once a great clan stated that. Time on Gielinor is about to perish...." Arnie 16:34, 7 January 2008 (UTC) 2 - Filling In the Gap This basicly explains what my characters have been doing since previous roleplays John Dixon After the trek up Mt. Titania, John had gone up in the Dracomancer order, becoming a lietenant under the king. He was sent on the most dangerous of assignments, such as collecting rare artifacts and taming the mightiest of dragons. But John wasn't satisfied. Instead of doing things for the good of Draco, he wanted to do things for Gielendor. For the people. Not just the Dracomancers. So, at around the same time as RuneScape - Regicide, he "Dissapeared", to wander the world, helping people. He then rejoined the Dracomancers, and was welcomed back in awe, being reinstated ( by request) as a group Seargent, taking the place that Seargant Malfoy once held. Prototype In 179 ,( the year before this role play is set ), some of the scientists at the ZTI ( Zamorackian Technological Institute ) found his body, aswell as the bodies of the Clone Drones. Finding the organic parts of his body still to be alive, they fixed him, adding enhancements such as extra armour, a sheild and a blaster. He started to stir, and muttered, " I... am awake... I... did not die... where am I...?" "You are in our labratory. We've fixed you, and then spruced you up a bit. We've found that you can control stone. Very useful, if you ask me." "I am awake... You have continued... my suffering... You will die!" His systems fully rebooting, he raised his arm, the rocks from the top of the cavern falling down on the scientists. Then, using his new jetpack, he flew out of the cavern, then started wandering around. The Assassin Dang! I can't reveal where he is yet. Wait till next post Seargent Malfoy Seargent Malfoy's spirit have managed to work through to our world from the void. Taking the body of a recently deceased ( the ZTI scientist ) and said " I'm Back" And there we go. Hope that was enough 3 - Faction Override The Scorpozi had been trapped in space for years. But now, their crystal prison exploded, releasing the monstrous alien and their gigantic leader, Scorpozis Prime. But out of nowhere, a strange whisper entered the brain of the Prime. "Seek revenge on Gielinor. The gods Linkin Park have been taken care of..." The Prime hovered towards the Jagex Nebula (Scorpozi can breathe in space), with its army of 5 billion. ---- Commander Zantroz had returned to Zantroz, failing. He was assigned a new team, the all new Zantrozian Arbiters. This time, 300 warriors were in the team. But a strange whisper entered Zantroz's brain. "Gielinor has weakened. Seek revenge. Help destroy the planet. Regain the Staff of Power." The 3 Zantrozian ships set co-ordinates for the Jagex Nebula. ---- The Creed of Assassins were in deep hiding. Their shadowy criminal underworld had strengthened since the great bank robbery. They virtually became the Mafia. They were planning another attack, this time on Varrock, the heart of Gielinor. They would be rich by the time they finished their "dealings". ---- The Karazahn Alliance fleet of 3 million were heading towards the Jagex Nebula, after their leader, Karaza, was contacted by a strange voice, instructing them to retrieve the Staff of Power and destroy the planet in the process. Arnie 17:20, 7 January 2008 (UTC) =Other stuff= Category:The evil dude Category:Role Play